


Open

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes out and soon discovers quite a few things about his friend Arin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open

 

Dan and Arin had just concluded a record-breaking sixteen hour grumping session. They had originally planned to do twelve hours, but their respective energies had stayed high and the jokes kept flowing, so why stop in the middle of a good session? Arin was moaning about how sore his entire body was and how his plans to buckle down and animate tomorrow were shot to hell.

 

“...and Suzy's gonna be so mad, dude, because we planned to go shopping and she's going to notice that I'm half asleep the entire time.” He let out a goofy chuckle and his head lazily fell back against the couch as he crossed his arms. His body stiffened a little when he noticed Dan's expression. His face was very still and his eyes were closed, but he was nowhere near asleep. Arin thought Dan looked more tense than he'd ever seen him. It was all in his eyes, really. Or at least the muscles around his eyes, which were tight and gave the impression of anxiety. Dan couldn't help being expressive, even when he was probably trying not to be. He was also letting out shallow little breaths that Arin could just barely hear above the whirring fan. Arin's brows knitted. _Maybe I'm thinking about this too much. Maybe he's just really tired. People get pissy when they're exhausted._ Not Dan, though. Dan, if anything, got looser and happier, more able to let his guard down.

 

Arin lightly put his hand on Dan's knee. “Hey, you ok, dude?”

 

He expected Dan's trademark smile to take over his face, for his eyes to flutter slowly open, for him to say “yeah, man, just tired is all”. Instead, Dan's eyes shot open, and his breathing got even shallower and louder; he looked pained and a little bit scared. He rubbed a hand over his face and brought his knees in closer to his chest. His head was bowed but his eyes were still turned up towards Arin. Dan took a deep, shuddering breath before saying in a raspy, tired voice, “Can...can I tell you something, man?”

 

“Yeah, of course, what is it?” Arin had meant that to sound calm and concerned, but it came out a little high and tense. Dan was starting to scare him.

 

Dan ran his hands quickly through his hair and took a large, deep breath. He turned and looked at Arin squarely in the eye.

 

“I like guys.”

 

Arin's first reaction was honestly puzzlement. That was it? He had expected Dan to confess to a murder or something. Liking guys was no big deal. Which is what he told him.

 

“Dude, that's fine. No big deal, right?” He gave Dan a warm, reassuring smile.

 

For a split second Dan was entirely still, then an unsteady grin slowly spread as his eyes lit up with a warm glow.

 

“Really? You mean that?” he said, for all the world sounding like a kid at Christmas.

 

“Of course” Arin said indulgently. “Why the fuck would it matter?”

 

“I don't know” Dan chuckled, giddy as ever now. “It's something I've kind of been struggling with and trying to figure out, and worrying about what people would think was...I don't know. Nerve-wracking...I guess I'm still a little scared to tell everyone else, but knowing you don't give a fuck is a good starting point.” His eyes met Arin's and Arin felt a little jolt in his gut. He almost told Dan right then, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that Dan was brand new to this and Arin didn't want to scare him or something like that.

 

“Thank you” Dan said with complete sincerity.

 

“Yeah, sure” Arin smiled, hoping his eyes didn't give away his own little secret.

 

\---

 

Over the next few days Dan told his parents and closest friends that he was bisexual, and he was delighted to find that they were all overwhelmingly supportive. He felt so incredibly lucky to be surrounded by such awesome people, and he felt lit with a warm glow whenever he thought about them. Especially Arin. The fact that Arin had been so nonchalant but quietly accepting meant everything to Dan. In fact, he couldn't help himself from watching Arin out of the corner of his eye every now and again. And he certainly couldn't help the fact that his stomach twisted a little whenever Arin had one of his uncontrollable and infectious laughing fits. That feeling had been there before he came out, but it was much stronger now. It wasn't something that Dan was concerned with, however. He would just quietly and secretly have a tiny little crush on his best friend and co-worker without said co-worker ever knowing. No harm, no foul.

 

About a week after he came out, he and Arin were standing in line at a smoothie bar. As they inched their way closer to the cash register, Danny looked around and noticed not just every hot girl in the bar, but every hot guy as well. It was like his world was suddenly open to infinite new possibilities. Although, he wondered if he really appealed to guys as much as he did to girls. Didn't someone tell him that gay guys were really picky about who they slept with? You had to be just the right height, have just the right hair, just the right amount of muscle. Dan didn't think he really fit the picture of the ideal man. He and Arin finally stepped up to order, and behind the corner was a man, probably in his early twenty's. He had on a tight black tank top, sandy blond gelled hair, sunglasses, and muscles bulging every which way. Dan felt a strong twinge of envy. _If this guy is gay, he probably gets with a different guy every day._ He flashed a killer smile at them and asked for their order. _Fuck! I want to be this guy_ and _fuck him!_ He grumbled an order for a banana and kiwi smoothie and Arin ordered a large strawberry smoothie. As the man turned to make them, Arin craned his neck just slightly and let his eyes rove over the man's body. This did not escape Dan's notice. _See, even Arin thinks he's hot!_ He took a deep breath to let out an aggravated sigh, then stopped mid-inhale. _Wait, what?_

 

There was no mistaking the hungry look Arin had in his eyes as he watched the man. _He is definitely into this guy. Which means..he's into guys. Like I am._ Dan felt a tight knot form in the pit of his stomach at this last thought. _I can't believe this. I know we've joked about it in the past, but he's really into dudes?_ And another thought, almost too quiet to make out, surfaced in Dan's mind. _Maybe all those jokes about us having sex weren't so absurd, either._ Arin turned to look at Dan, intending to tell him about something unintentionally funny Ross had said earlier, but stopped at the look on Dan's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth taut. He was looking at Arin as if he had never seen him before. He didn't seem upset, just...stunned. _He must have seen me checking out the smoothie guy. Oh fuck._ They stood tensely, unblinking, staring at each other, until the smoothie guy called their names and they both jumped.

 

 

Dan walked briskly out of the smoothie bar, nervously chewing on his straw. He heard Arin running behind him to catch up and sighed. He wasn't trying to get away from Arin; he just needed a second to process what had just happened before they had the inevitable conversation. Arin finally caught up with him, huffing a little.

 

“Jeez, your fucking legs are long. Are you trying to outrun me or something?”

“No, I just needed a second to...think. Although I can probably already guess what you're going to say.”

“Yeah?” Arin wiped a hand over his face and blew out a long breath.

“Suzy and I are in an open relationship.”

Dan started choking on his straw.

“Wait... _what_?” He stood, mouth gaping. “I thought you were just gonna tell me that you're bisexual.”

“Well, yeah, I am” Arin said nonchalantly. “But, also, the open relationship thing.” After a second, Arin cracked a grin and started giggling.

Dan couldn't help but join him despite his confusion.

“So, hang on. You're into dudes.”

“Yup.”

“Suzy doesn't mind.”

“Nope.”

“And you guys...sleep with other people?”

“Yes.”

“Just guys or girls too?”

“Anyone. Doesn't matter. As long as we don't go into too much detail. That was something we learned the hard way.”

“What do you mean?”

Arin grimaced. “Well, the first time she talked about sleeping with someone else, she didn't skimp on the detail, and it kind of upset me. It's something I'm working on getting better about, but for now we're sticking with...less detail.”

Dan blew out a long breath. “This is just...” He mulled the situation over for a minute. “...honestly not that surprising. I mean, you guys are the most unique people I've ever met. Why would you have a standard relationship?”

Arin grinned nervously. “So, you don't think it's weird?”

Dan shrugged. “Weird...maybe. Bad...nah. As long as it makes you guys happy, right?”

“It does. Although...I've never, uh, done it with a guy before. I've just, you know, done oral and stuff.”

“Do you not want to?”

“No, I do, it's just one of those things that's kind of intimate, you know? I'm a little bit afraid of doing it with someone I barely know. Most of the gay guys I know have boyfriends, and the ones I might be interested in doing it with have said no.”

“So there's no one you'd want to do it with?”

Arin averted his eyes. “Not really...I mean..”

Dan grinned disarmingly. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Arin's eyes slowly slid up to Dan's face and held his gaze. Dan felt his stomach twist sharply.

“Oh.”

 

\---

 

They had planned to spend the entire day recording game grump episodes, but it didn't seem to be an option at this point. Dan and Arin had walked home in painful silence, taken a seat on the couch quite a few inches farther apart from each other than normal, and started to play a new video game. Five minutes into recording and they had said about three sentences each. Now Dan was watching Arin fall into an easily avoidable pit trap for the fourth time and wondering what their relationship had come to. It wasn't like he wasn't interested in Arin, but the fact that it was actually an option was something he was having trouble getting a grip on. This had all come about so suddenly; one minute they were just buddies playing video games and laughing, and now they were two bisexual men, who were interested in each other, who could have sex without affecting Arin's relationship with his wife. Could they go back to the way things were while ignoring the massive elephant in the room? The issue had put a literal distance between them, and Dan knew they had to address it sooner or later, one way or another. Arin fell into the trap yet again, then threw the controller on the ground in frustration. The timer read 5:36. They both took a deep breath and said “okay” at virtually the same time. They looked at each other and laughed, grateful for the slight release of tension.

“Okay”, said Dan authoritatively. He started to nervously twirl his long hair in his finger. “So...you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes. But it's okay if you don't want to, obviously. I just... think it'd be nice.”

“Nice?”

“Yeah, like, I can trust that won't do anything I'm uncomfortable with. I know it'll be your first time too, so we'll both be in the same place, experience-wise. Plus, I kind of..like you, a lot. I've always admired you for being, like, hard-working and pushing through stuff all the way to the end. I know we do a lot of stuff and it takes a ton of energy, but you never quit or say it's too much. I just think you're awesome for that. So, sharing this with you would just be an extension of those feelings, I guess.”

Dan smiled, a touch embarrassed at the sudden praise. “I like you too, Arin. You're a really awesome guy and I would love to do this with you. It does make me nervous, though.”

“I know. I was super nervous the first time I gave a guy a blowjob.”

Dan felt a little light-headed at that mental image.

“But he said I was really good at it. I'm, like, a natural.”

For some reason that made Danny throw his head back and laugh really hard. When he finished, Arin's eyes were locked onto his face. “Do you, um, want me to..” Arin asked uncertainly.

“Like, right now?”

“If you want.”

Dan suddenly felt very hot all over. This was it. He could do this, right now. He could take ten steps to his best friend's bedroom and have his first sexual experience with a man. Not just any man. Arin fucking Hanson. One of the best people he's ever known. Why be nervous about it?

Dan pushed himself up so suddenly he got a slight head rush.

“Let's do it”, he said, nodding assertively.

 

He didn't feel quite as assertive a few minutes later when he was sitting on the edge of Arin's bed without a shirt on. Arin was laying on the bed with his shirt off and his hands crossed under his head, watching Dan with concern and a slight amount of amusement at just how tense Dan was. Dan had marched into the room and thrown his shirt off, then seemed to have lost his nerve as soon as he actually made contact with the bed. At the moment he seemed to be at war with himself about the situation. Arin leaned over and touched Dan's shoulder; Dan jumped a couple of inches off the bed. Arin smiled and ran his hand over Dan's back comfortingly.

“You okay, man?”

Dan nodded feverishly. “Yeah, I just...this is...actually happening.”

Arin lay back down on the pillow. “Were you this nervous about your first time with a girl?”

“It wasn't quite this bad, but I was still scared. I'd just hate to...mess it up somehow. Even though all I have to do is sit there and let you suck my dick.” Dan gripped the edge of the bed hard, and Arin had a thought. Maybe the fact that they were in Arin's bedroom was putting too much pressure on the situation. _Bed means sex means pressure means anxiety._ Arin slid off the bed and grabbed Dan's hand. “Come with me.”

 

Dan stared owlishly at Arin, then stood up and let Arin lead him to the hallway. When they reached it, Arin gently pushed Dan against the wall, then took his head in his hands and kissed him firmly. Dan responded enthusiastically, sucking in a deep breath through his nose before kissing Arin deeply. Soon their bodies were pressed together and gently rocking back and forth. Dan felt weirdly vulnerable. Usually he was fairly dominant, although considerate and caring, in the bedroom. The fact that he was being led through this experience by another person instead of him having to take the reins actually felt kind of nice. He slowly reached up to card his hands through Arin's soft hair. Arin responded by very gently gripping Dan's hair close to the scalp. Dan let out a small noise in reaction.

“Do you like that?” Arin breathed into Dan's ear. Dan nodded. “Harder”, he gasped.

Arin did so and Dan moaned low in the back of his throat. _Fuck, that feels good._ Dan slid his hands around Arin's waist and kissed him appreciatively. Arin kept one hand on Dan's hair while his other hand slowly and deliberately undid Dan's belt. Dan bent his head back slightly and Arin started trailing hot kisses down the line of his throat. By the time Dan's pants were undone, Arin's mouth had made it to the sparse hair peppering Dan's chest. Dan hooked his thumbs onto the rim of his jeans and pushed downward, leaving his tight grey boxers exposed. Arin's mouth moved back up to Dan's and kept kissing furiously; his hand gently brushed against the head of Dan's penis. Dan let out an embarrassingly loud cry of mingled shock and pleasure. Arin jumped back a little in surprise.

“Sorry” Dan gasped. “I'm a little keyed up.”

“It's okay” Arin said, kissing him gently. He rubbed his thumb against Dan's head again, and Dan felt his hips move on their own into Arin's touch. Arin moved his thumb in circles and felt pre-cum staining Dan's boxers. He skimmed his fingers along the top of the boxers and slid them down slowly, exposing Dan's mostly-hard cock. He figured Dan would be fully hard if he wasn't battling against his own nervousness. Arin started to stroke Dan's cock, starting from the very base and moving to the head in a steady stroke. Dan arched his midsection forward and moaned gently. He ran his hands along Arin's bare shoulders and leaned his head forward to kiss them. He made his way down Arin's body, running his mouth and hands everywhere he could find, until he reached Arin's nipples and gave them a tentative rub. Arin's body jerked and he let out a gasp; Dan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Do _you_ like that?”

“Yes. More, please.”

 

Dan grinned mischievously, pleased that he had found something that made Arin come apart. He kept rubbing Arin's nipples with a steady pressure, first with a circular motion, then up and down, teasingly. His mouth found it's way to Arin's earlobe. Dan had a hunch that Arin's ears were another one of his pressure points. He delicately, gently took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled lightly. The sudden, debauched moan that escaped Arin's mouth let Dan know he had been right.

“Oh, you like that, hm?”

Dan nuzzled the ear with his lips before returning it to his teeth, pressing down harder this time.

Arin increased the pressure on Dan's cock almost unconsciously; the feel of gentle but delicious pressure on two of his most sensitive areas was making him harder than a rock. Dan realized that Arin's pants were still on, a crime if ever there was one. He reached down to unzip Arin's fly with one hand and unbutton them with the other. Arin's nipples were left untouched momentarily, a fact which made him whine like a greedy child. Dan gave him a bemused look and Arin smirked, embarrassed a little. Dan thought for a second and lowered his head to Arin's chest, looking up at him once before flicking his tongue over Arin's nipple. Arin moaned tightly and bit his lip hard. Dan continued to undo Arin's pants and started swirling his tongue around Arin's nipple, eventually taking it into his mouth and lightly sucking. Arin's whole body started to rock at that, and Dan barely had time to stroke Arin's unleashed cock a few times before Arin came all over Dan's hand. As he came, he gritted his teeth for a moment, then opened his mouth wide and let out a cross between a gasp and a moan. He opened his eyes, trembling, to find Dan staring up, still at chest level, enraptured at the sight of his orgasm. Arin smiled cheekily.

“Your turn now,” he said throatily.

He kissed Dan, deeply and wetly, pushing his tongue against Dan's. Dan moaned into Arin's mouth, wrapping an arm around Arin's shoulders and feeling the muscles shift against skin. Arin gripped Dan's waist with firm but pleasing pressure, then held eye contact with Dan before breaking the kiss and dropping suddenly to his knees. Dan's body shuddered at the sight of that, of Arin's willingness to suck his cock. It wouldn't take much at this point to make him come. Arin swirled his tongue around the head of his cock as Dan gently caressed Arin's hair. He was never one to push girls' heads down when they were sucking his dick; he considered it rude to force someone to deepthroat you when they were already giving you oral, an act Dan considered the nicest thing anyone could do for someone else short of taking a bullet. He glanced down at Arin, whose eyes were closed in concentration. He had the head of Dan's cock in his mouth and was steadily sucking and swirling and god knew what else, but damn if it didn't feel great. God, he was so fucking close already. He knew if Arin went any farther than the head at this point he wouldn't be able to hold back. He let out a ragged breath and leaned his head back against the wall, trying to think of unsexy things; he did _not_ want to blow his load within the first thirty seconds and disappoint Arin. He let his mind wander and touch upon many things, including but not limited to puppies, rainbows, and old sneakers. That reminded him of the time he had gone running on a sunny day and it started raining within ten minutes of him being outside. Damn you, New Jersey weather. That thought led him to another related thought, and soon he was in a haze of memories and feelings, with the occasional flick of Arin's tongue on his cock bringing him back to earth.

“Uh, Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan said, feeling blissed.

“I've been sucking your dick for five minutes and you haven't really reacted at all. Am I...not doing good?”

Dan's eyes snapped open, aghast at how much time he had spent letting his mind drift. Arin stood up; he looked he was trying to mask disappointment, but forced himself to make eye contact with Dan.

“Oh, Jesus, Arin, I'm sorry. I started thinking about, you know, not sexy things, cause I was _so close_ by the time you started, and I didn't want to come right away. I guess I got a little lost in my own head.”

Dan's eyes pleaded for Arin's forgiveness. Arin sighed and said jovially, “Well, you missed some quality dick-sucking.”

After a moment's pause, they burst out laughing. Once they were done, Dan huffed out a breath.

“Okay, um, I know it was a dick move to space out when you were blowing me.”

Arin quirked his eyebrows at Dan in a _no shit_ manner.

“Um, do you think you could...finish? I promise not to go anywhere this time.”

Arin narrowed his eyes at Dan playfully. “The shit I put up with.”

Dan giggled as Arin sank to his knees again. He gripped Dan's ass with his hands, taking half of Dan's semi-hard cock into his mouth. Dan pressed his upper body against the wall and bit his lip; Arin _was_ great at this. He seemed to know just how long to keep sucking, just how to use his lips and tongue. Dan moaned wantonly.

“Did you go to dick-sucking school or something?”

Arin smiled, not an easy feat with Dan's respectable length filling his mouth.

“Oh god, Arin. You're so _fucking_ good.”

Arin responded by squeezing Dan's ass, something which Dan enjoyed more than he expected to. He was learning a lot about himself today, it seemed. He wondered what Arin's finger would feel like inside him. He wondered what Arin's _dick_ would feel like inside him. They would get there eventually, right? Maybe they'd even get to him fucking Arin. He imagined Arin, naked and spread out on Dan's bed, fingering himself. Making little moaning and whining noises, asking Dan to fuck him. That was the image that made Dan come, harder than he had in years. He had no time to warn Arin as he filled his mouth with it. His whole body seized and his dick felt simultaneously amazing and almost a little painful with the sheer force of his orgasm. Dan finally finished and gasped, wincing at the extreme sensitivity of his penis at the moment. He opened his eyes in time to see Arin swallow his come, throwing his head back as if taking a shot. They made eye contact for a long moment.

“Sorry I didn't really warn you.”

“It's alright. I wanted to swallow it.”

 

Dan grinned weakly at that. He offered a hand to help Arin up. Arin stood slowly, stiffly, and looked at Dan a little questioningly. Dan leaned forward and hugged Arin tightly, kissing him gently, over and over, on the side of his head. Arin soaked up Dan's affections for a moment before wrapping his arms around Dan and rubbing his back lightly. He tried to hide the fact that he was misty-eyed but couldn't stop a small sob from escaping him. Dan jerked his head up and looked at Arin with concern.

“Are you okay?”

Yeah. Um...I'm not sad or hurt or anything, I'm just kind of...overcome, you know? That was...”

Dan smiled kindly. “Yeah. I know.” It _had_ been intensely emotional for both of them. And he had been such a jerk by daydreaming during that blowjob. When Arin had let himself be so vulnerable. He kissed Arin, holding him tightly against him. Arin broke the kiss and started sobbing again.

“Sorry,” he laughed, “it's so stupid.”

“You can if you want to. Guess I was so good it moved you to tears.”

Arin burst out in a watery laugh and punched Dan on the arm. Dan grinned and took Arin's hand, leading him back to Arin's bed. They lay down together, where Dan kissed and held Arin until the crying stopped. They kept kissing and gently running their hands over each other's bodies until they both drifted into a nap.


End file.
